1. Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a video wall, for example, to an apparatus and method for controlling a video wall capable of adjusting luminances among a plurality of display panels through control of a backlight unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A video wall device is a device configured to use a plurality of display devices as one integrated display device. That is, a video wall device includes a plurality of display devices, and the plurality of display devices form one large screen. A video wall device is also referred to as a large format display (LFD) device.
However, video wall devices tend to have color deviation between the display devices that is visible to the naked eye. This is because luminance characteristics and chromaticity characteristics between the display devices are different. Further, the color deviation gradually increases as time passes. In order to minimize or reduce the color deviation, calibration of equalizing chromaticities and luminances among the display devices is performed. Examples of the color calibration for adjusting the chromaticity include gamma correction, non-uniformity correction, color gamut mapping, white balance correction, etc. The luminances among the display devices may be adjusted before or after the color calibration.